


Miones Memoir

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: Mione writes down her thoughts...





	Miones Memoir

Why is it that I always agree to follow them? I mean honestly you would think I would have learned over the last six years. But this year is turning out the same. Ron once asked if we were ever going to have a normal year at Hogwarts and well all agreed that nothing about our lives would be normal. Now I know we were right, earlier this year I thought I was in love but now I don't know.  
Don't get me wrong my kiss with Ron was amazing and despite our arguing we really do get along well. The problem is Harry. I tried not to think about him but when the war broke out last term I was so worried. Until we nearly lost Harry I didn't realize how deeply I felt for him. You know it's funny who would have thought that Voldemort's last Horcrux was a necklace he'd given his wife. Harry's mum Kate had Voldemort's last Horcrux the whole time and no one knew it.  
The final battle was a wild ride. I can't believe Harry stabbed Voldemort through the heart with the sword of Gryffindor and at the same moment his dad knocked his mum Kate out of the way of a stray spell. If the necklace hadn't broken he would have simply come back again. I don't think any of us could handle that.  
Now however I have a very big problem. I care for Ron but standing there watching Harry CRY over Voldemort's body. Holding him until he died like a family member would. We even had a funeral for him. Harry asked me to do the sending when he noticed I too was crying.  
None of us knew that while we were sending a soul away two more were being sent as well. I couldn't believe it, I think I cried for days when we got back to Hogwarts and they told us Remus and Draco where gone. Even now the pain is still taking its toll on Netis and the Malfoys.  
"Mione what are you doing?" Harry asked walking into the room.  
"Nothing I'm just writing out some of my thoughts about the last year." His eyes dim at the mention of painful memories. So I do the only thing that comes to mind. I kiss the pain from his face.  
I've made my choice and as much as I love Ron I think this is for the best. I hope anyway. But no matter what happens I will help rebuild our world.


End file.
